Painful Blessings
by Samantha Towers
Summary: Ha Ni is as clumsy as ever, rolling her ankle who would have thought that Seung Jo would be the one by her side to help her? Yet there he stands with a smile and an extended hand. Will he finally admit his feelings for Ha Ni-ya?
1. Chapter 1

Painful Blessings

"Have you hurt your ankle?" His question was rhetorical as upon feeling it he had his answer from her yelp of pain. Oh Ha Ni pulled her ankle away instinctively even though she greatly enjoyed the touch of his hand. "Come on, Get on." Baek Seung Jo supported her light weight as he pulled her easily onto his back. And there it was… his gorgeous smile, and it was all for Ha Ni-ya. She had worked so hard, he had pushed her nearly to the point of breaking and she held fast. Walking slowly off the tennis court he was pleased with her.

'Can this be happening to me?' Ha Ni smiled into his shoulder and then shifted her position on his back, leaning her cheek on the rise of his shoulder she could smell his cologne, it was fresh and masculine, yet not over bearing, everything Seung Jo was. Slowing his pace even more Seung Jo's smile faded to a curious look. Her heart pounded wildly, 'could she still have feelings for me? Silly question, of course she does.' A smirk played across his face.

Once inside the school building he wondered where he should take her, the club room had a first aid kit but practice would be over soon and the room would then be flooded with people. The gym had a first aid kit too, and it was empty, and would stay that way. His mind reeled with questions…did he really want to be alone with her this way? It was such a knight and shining armor moment…he listened to her breathing; it was soft and easy though far from relaxed. She was anxious he could feel it. His own breathing was even, but feelings, feelings he had never before felt, were reeking havoc inside him. He quickened his pace ever so slightly as though he was trying to escape the emotions inside.

Reaching the mens locker room he set her down carefully so as to not place her weight on the injured ankle. "Sit." Motioning over to the bench his voice sounded stern and cold. To his surprise she followed without complaint. Ha Ni hopped over the few feet to the bench. Even as small as her breasts were they bobbed with the motion, setting Seung Jo's heart beating erratically. Since when had he developed such feelings, such emotions?

Seung Jo turned his attention to finding the first aid kit. Seeing it mounted on the wall to the far right he quickly retrieved a wrap, some Ibuprofen and a small bottle of water. Turning around to walk back to her, she had shifted positions; her ankle was up on the bench her leg almost appearing to be in a contorted position. He didn't know she was actually so flexible. Why did the view of her send his whole body into conniptions?

"Here take these, they'll help with the swelling and pain." Handing the packet to Ha Ni-ya he tried not to let her see the reaction she was causing in him.

"Can I have the water too?" Her voice was sweet and small as if she were afraid he would snap her head off. Looking down at his other hand he noticed he indeed was still holding the bottle. The incredible urge to throw it at her was overwhelming, but he knew he shouldn't. She would invariably miss or fall off the bench and hurt herself even more. Handing it to her he walked around in front of her in preparation to examine her ankle. 'Big mistake!' His own voice echoed in his mind.

Once he had kneeled down in front of her he froze. At the contorted angle she had decided to sit, he had a clean shot up her skirt. She wore small and tight shorts under her skirt that kept him for seeing her underwear but just the sight of her creamy colored thighs was enough to heat up every surface of his body.

Her head was tilted back drinking the water he had handed her, she had seen him kneel before her and had used everything she had inside of her to not choke on the water. How she had dreamed of such a moment. He would pull out a small box and say the words she so dearly longed to hear…

"Ya, Oh Ha Ni! Stop daydreaming and let me see your ankle." His words snapped her eyes open and she looked at him with startled eyes. His face was flushed and his eyes refused to meet hers. Lowering her leg off the bench she suddenly realized that sitting at that angle probably gave him an easy view up her skirt. Snapping her thighs together she held her ankle out for him to wrap.

Swallowing Sueng Jo wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved that she had closed her legs and now sat with knees clenching. He had to internally laugh at her though. She's such an innocent and shy girl. Unlike others he knew who would have purposely put themselves in such a provocative position and then used it to every advantage. Course if it where they whom had hurt they're ankle he wouldn't have even considered caring them on his back and defiantly would not have brought them somewhere secluded from people to bandage their wound. No this was something he was doing only because it was Ha Ni-ya. But what made him do this? What was it about her? His mind and heart strained to know the answer as he half heartedly concentrated on wrapping her ankle up tight.

Hi Everyone! I'm not quiet as confident about this story. Let me know if its something i should keep up or just let go! Thanks!


	2. Authors Note: Story Notice

_Authors Note: Story Notice_

_Hey Everyone, Just wanted to leave a quick message on my stories for you. Please don't abandon my stories because I most certainly haven't! I am simply taking a break for personal reasons but will be back soon! Thanks for all your amazing support! _

_Samantha Towers_


	3. Authors Note: My Return

_Authors Note: Story Notice_

_Hello all my fan fiction friends! _

_I whole heartedly thank you for your support and your encouragement while I was taking leave from my writing due to family circumstances! I have now returned to my stories with new momentum and ideas! Please check back soon for new chapters and stories! Again, your continued loyalties to my stories and your own as well have brought a smile and light to my every dark day. ^_^_

_Samantha Towers_


End file.
